Beauty Behind Scars Chapter 3
by Shadowfangs2012
Summary: random drama based off of a game/ rp with my friend Sunstreaker X OC


I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS Sunstreaker is (c) of Hasbro/Transformers Shadowfangs is (c) of me Rainstorm(Rain) is (c) of lucky-star-girl446 on Deviantart.(my good friend)  
please do not flame or make harsh comments.  
and enjoy.

* * *

It had been a few days since Fangs had her panic attack and since she hadn't attended any classes. This made Sunstreaker worry.

At lunch he sat with Rainstorm and they talked for a bit. "How's Fangs?" Sunny asked quietly. "She's still saying in her room I'm afraid. I'm worried about her " she replied, "I wish we could do something to help her " she replied, she sounded rather concerned herself. "What if we took her into town? Would that help any?" Sunny asked before drinking his energon. Rainstorm paused a moment, "Well it might, but like I said once before she doesn't like crowds. She said quietly with a sad frown. Sunstreaker nodded a bit, but he still felt compelled to help Fangs through all this. "Yes I know But could we give it a try?" he asked looking over to Rainstorm to see what her response would be. Rainstorm let out a small sigh after a moment. : I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try and take him into town for a bit but if she wants to leave then we will leave I don't want her to get anymore upset than she already is " She said, she sounded rather strict but Sunny knew it was only because she was worried for Fangs.

Once classes were done for the day, Sunstreaker started making his way over to the femme's dorm to go and see Fangs about taking her into town for the evening to cheer her up. Sunstreaker sighed softly as he slowly knocked on Fangs' door.

After a minute the door slowly opened as Fangs peered through the small crack she made by having the door opened slightly. "Hey Fangs " Sunny said with a soft smile."H-Hey " she said back, her voice practically a whisper. "Would you mind if I came in for a minute? I want to ask you something." Sunstreaker said still keeping a smile on his face. Fangs opened to her mouth to protest, but then she paused and slowly nodded. "N-No Come in "She opened the door to allow Sunny to enter her room.

Sunny walked in with a small smile of thanks as he sat down in a chair. "I-I have something to a-ask you too "Fangs confessed to him quietly as she sat on the edge of her bed, tucking her legs up against her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Oh? Really? Would you like to go first then?" He asked looking to her as Fangs shook her helm, whatever was on her mind it was making her nervous. "Well I wanted to know if you want to have dinner in town with me and Rainstorm tonight" Fangs looked up at him for a moment, considering his offer." S-Sure I would love to." She replied quietly. This had made Sunstreaker smile. "That's great! Now, what is it that you need to ask me?" he asked looking at Fangs with curious optics.

Fangs was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath, "D D-Do y-you like m-me?' Fags asked before burying her face into her knees trembling a bit. She hoped that Sunstreaker did like her too because if not, she knew she would feel like a total idiot. Sunstreaker paused moment and blinked a bit with surprise. He really did like Fangs, a lot actually. But he had never expected Fangs to like him as well. So Sunstreaker smiled softly before answering."Yes, I do."

It was a few weeks later since Fangs and Sunny had admitted to each other that they liked each other, and now they were currently dating.

Fangs held onto Sunstreaker's hand as they walked back down to her room for a little while. "What is it that you want to show me Fangs?" Sunny asked as he looked over to her and she was blushing. "You'll see " she said quietly.

When they got to her room Sunny sat on Fangs' bed, while she stood by her window. "I-I thought you should know that I have more scars than this..." she mumbled as she slipped her top armor off, still hving her back to Sunstreaker. Sunny's optics widened slightly as he looked at the scars down Fangs'back and then her front when she turned and faced him;he was amazed by how beautiful she was. "I-I know I'm not a pretty femme..." Fangs said quietly as Sunny slowly walked over and approached her,gently cupping her cheek in his hand to make her look at him. "You're beautiful to me Fangs...You always will be..." he whispered before pulling her ino a soft,loving kiss. Fangs blushed lightly and slowly began to kiss back, hugging her arms around his shoulder as he trailed his hands gently down to her waist,gripping them gently as he picked her up and sat back on the bed with her in his lap. He deepened the kiss,making it more lustful as he gently pulled her closer,now having her pressed up against his chest lightly. Fangs let out a small moan as Sunny gently massaged her hips.

Once their kiss broke, that's when things got a bit more interesting. Both Fangs and Sunny were lacking al of their armor as the foreplay continued. Fangs let out a small cry of pleasure as Sunny continued to stroke her port with a slight,soft smirk that was visible on his face. Sunny kept his smirk until he slid into her port with a soft pleasurable moan. Fangs' optics widened from the pain that came from her port due to it stretching to fit Sunny's length, a few tears had escaped her optics as she looked up to him. "A-Ah..." she squeaked out,following was a whimper. "Shhh...The pain will pass soon sweetspark..." he soothed in a soft voice, cupping her cheek in his hand as he waited for her to get used to the new feeling.

Soon the pain did pass and Sunstreaker sowly began to thrust,and with each thrust he had earned a small cry of pleasure from Fangs. "A-Ah S-Sunny...I...I-I think I'm going to A-AH!" but Fangs never got to finish her sentence as she fell into a unexpected overload. Sunny gasped and ended up overloading as well. He laid next to Fangs,that's when the familiar horrid feeling came back to him. He knew this feeling all to well, he spark was racing too much and he needed to calm himself down. When he did he took a few deep breaths and then looked over to Fangs, who had looked worried over him. "Don't worry...I'm alright now.." He assured her as he laid back down and put his arms around her. She just smiled softly and rested hr helm gently against his chest. Sunny knew he could get into some serious trouble for what he just did with Fangs, but he honestly didn't care all he wanted was to be with Fangs,his Fangs.


End file.
